Falling into my own madness
by Writer of all styles
Summary: A new alicorn is living in the Canterlot castle, however she has very bad trust issues and sometimes at night Luna has caught her talking to 'MistiHoof' who only Solarwing seems to see, Solarwings mood only plummets and becomes more violent, Will she become like Luna and lose it? Or will the other Alicorns save her from her own madness? ((All copyright belongs to Hasbro minus my oc
1. Chapter 1

Light seeped into a window on a bright morning in Equestria. A black chest rose and fell with even breathing as the light blasted into the room that carried the black colored pony, the soot colored room lit up brightly as the light hit a glass chandelier and sent the rays of colors against the gray walls. The pony who laid against a black bed with dark red rose designs lifted her eyelids her red eyes blaring against the new found light, she lifted her black head her horn casting a shadow against the far gray wall and she let her jaws part in a loud yawn then turned her gaze to the window. Giving a small snort her black body gave a small shiver at the winters cold that filled the room, her horn glowed a bright red, same color as her eyes, and using her magic she shut her curtains cloaking the room in darkness once more. Standing long enough to adjust her black body against her soft warm bed, she flopped down wings outstretched letting her magic pull her thick blanket over her body her left wing however was fleshy and pink with hardly any feathers and some bits of bone showing.

This was Solarwing, she is the newest alicorn to the bunch that lives inside the Canterlot castle. Everypony knows about Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight and everypony also knows that they all represent the Sun, Moon, Love, and Friendship. Solarwing represents the solar eclipse, every two months she crosses lunas moon and celestias sun in order to give the land and ponies about a week of rest. However, Solarwing had a typical teen behavior, she blew off her royal duties, slept until luna raised the moon and stayed up all night writing a book or drawing. She had a very rebellious behavior. To Celestia and Twilight, she was the typical teen who needed guidance and had to be told what to do, to Luna she was like a younger sister who she could sit with all night and they could talk.

Solarwing opened her eyes feeling somepony gently stroke her gray mist like mane, her mane was like lunas. A wavy mist of what their talents held, for Luna it was the galaxy and for Solarwing it was the mist that her eclipse gave off. "Good morning sleepy filly," The voice was Lunas and it was a gentle coo like a bird to rouse the mare gently from her dreams. "Time to get up, today is the day you make your big appearance before Canterlot and make the eclipse." Solarwings only response was a resentful snort at the Princess who disturbed her dreams and she rolled over and Luna gave a soft chuckle as she poked the black pony gently with her horn. "Come on now Sol, wake up and get your hooves in gear. Celestia is taking you to the spa in town this morning to look perfect for your first performance in front of other ponies since your accident.." The accident Luna was referring to was when Solarwing was a filly, she made her first attempt to make the eclipse in front of the ponies of PonyVille. However something went wrong and her magic wasnt in her control, a zap of red lightning zapped one of the standing golden rings that she would have flown up and centered the merging of the moon and sun into and it fell landing on her left side. She was rushed to the nearest hospital and saved but her left wing was permanently scarred and crippled. Solarwing raised her head slowly.

"I dont want to perform in public, i don't want everypony to see me fail again. Can't i do it from the castle, or have celestia do it this time. I dont feel like moving." She laid her head down once again but Luna pulled the blanket from Solarwings body making her shiver at the cold as luna dropped the blanket nearby.

"I know you're afraid Sol, but come and try. This time we will be right beside you, you won't be hurt again.." Luna smiled softly and Solarwing stood with a groan at the cold and followed luna out her bedroom doors but stopped beside her purple vanity and eyed her left flesh like wing and outstretched it then watched luna walk out her bedroom doors and she gave another snort turning from the door.

"Sol lets go." The blue mare walked back inside gently touching the black ponies left wing. "You may be scarred but you are beautiful."

Solarwing pulled away a hind leg curled up to cover her folded wing. "Dont pity me im not in the mood." With a stomp of her hooves she left the room leaving luna standing in shock, Solarwing had snapped before at Celestia who usually starts the arguments but, never at Luna. Was Solarwing, really that afraid of other ponies?


	2. Chapter 2

Solarwing followed her sister down the flights of stairs that winded down from her bedroom in the 4th tower inside the Canterlot castle, she stepped lightly unsure if the next step would be one that gives out causing her to fall down the stairs. She raised her blood red eyes watching Luna bound carelessly down the stairs her dark blue wings outstretched her feathers being ruffled as she ran. Solarwing gave a deep cringe and slowed her walking farther as her eyes rested on her fleshy disgusting wing. She stopped and stared out a small window in the side of the circular tower and shuddered as she could see ponies gathering by the front door of the palace their bright colorful eyes showing emotions of pure excitement and anticipation of the oncoming princess. Solarwing only jerked her head away instead of feeling appreciated by the ponies she loathed them, her eyes followed the sound of the distant clopping of Lunas hooves still bounding down the stairs. How did she cope with all this sudden attention from the ponies, didn't she resent them? They pushed her to become Nightmare moon she should hate all of them, yet she loved them like Celestia did. They had to be stupid. Heaving a heavy sigh from her lungs she ran quickly down the stairs hearing Celestias hoof steps, she skidded to a stop behind Luna her chest hitting the olders flank causing the two to tumble into the hoofs and legs of their older sister, yet Luna and Sol did nothing but laugh at each other.  
"Both of you stop, there is much to be done today before noon!" Celestia nudged the two ponies apart rolling Luna against the floor who was recoiling from her painful laugh a hoof against her ribs tears in her ocean blue eyes. Solarwing however stood up once told and gave her coat a shake to free it of any grime it had collected in the rolling of the two mares. "Come now Solarwing we are leaving to the spa, you must be...cleaned up," The white mare pressed her bare hoof against the black ones chest making her roll her eyes, who did Celestia think she was? Solarwing wasn't a filly she knew what dirty was and wasn't, and she looked fine.  
"Whatever Celestia," She slapped the other hoof away making the white mare glare.  
"And another thing you must work on is respect!" The princess slammed her hoof against the tile and rather hard sending a loud clop into the empty hall. "I swear if you don't learn to hold that tongue of yours i'll ground you back to that tower of yours!" All Sol could do was roll her eyes and opened her muzzle to say something but stopped as Luna shoved between the two.  
"Sisters please! Everypony in the castle is tense today because Sol will be performing for the first time today after her accident! Celestia," Luna shoved her muzzle painfully against her sisters making the white mare back up. "Leave her alone! All you do is gripe and moan about her! If you dont want her here and feel like taking on more responsibilities around here and be on your hooves even more then you are, BANISH HER TO THE EVERFREE FOREST BECAUSE I WILL GO WITH HER!" Now both the black and white mate stood still staring at the middle one that held the two from biting each others tails off. "I swear you two are worse than fillies!" Luna flicked her tail and trotted off and Sol looked away.  
"Fine celestia im sorry," Sol lifted her gaze up to her older sister who shut her own pale purple eyes.  
"I forgive you Solarwing," The white mare smiled softly at the younger before her. "Your young still, i can expect you and Luna to fully understand just yet." Celestias smile vanished as Sol turned her head.  
"Not Solarwing, Sol please.." The two mares smiled at each other and celestia laid a wing around her younger sister as they walked down the halls to head to the spa, the three princess needing a break.


	3. Chapter 3

Solarwing followed her sister reluctantly out of the castle doors where what looked like hundreds of ponies there as they hounded the three, cameras around their necks or their horns glowing as notepads floated in front of their faces ready to take down every word the princesses said, however they weren't hounding Luna and Celestia this time, they were moving for Sol which only made her retreat farther into the castle once again. Celestia yelled at the guards who moved the crowds of ponies back and Luna looked back at her shaken sister and kneeled beside her, "If you're too afraid…" Luna pressed her nose against her sisters crippled wing in comfort making the black mare stand pulling a hind leg over her wing to hide it from view and Celestia gave a sly smirk at her genius sister. Sol hated being called weak and when someone would point out her fears she confronted them with a hot head. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF SOME STUPID PAPARAZZI PONIES!" Sol yelled and turned away from her sisters with a swish of her hips making Luna stand with a chuckle. "Then come on out to the spa you fraidy filly!" luna smirked evilly and glared at her sister all while keeping her smile making Sol shover her nose into the mares who challenged her. "Lead the way night bat!" Sol gave a sly smirk back and Celestia moved her way in between the crowds gracefully, while Luna and Sol shoved past each other in a race to the spa to see who wasn't afraid of walking the streets after their pasts. Once at the spa nearly on the entire other side of Canterlot Luna fell as Sol tripped her and Sol only fell as Luna bucked her rear up into Sol's side and they both fell at the hooves of their older sister who cleared her throat. "Congratulations you two, you made it all through Canterlot without turning back and," The white mare nudged the two up dirt smoking off the two mares like a fog. "And you have made yourselfs filthy, after this you better say thank you to the workers here or I'll have your hindquarters on a platter!" Sol shook herself off only getting dirt all over Luna and Celestia and she puffed out her chest. "See easy,...fix…" Her ears lowered as Luna stood behind Celestia waving her hooves in the direction of the door as the now filthy white mare stood snorting her annoyance at the black filly her eyes going from purple to red. Sol looked around then took a slow side step before bolting into the spa behind Luna leaving Celestia standing there chuckling at how care free the two were. She followed the two after a moment of collecting herself and nodded her greetings at the workers who already were herding Luna and Sol to a wash tub. Celestia watched as the doors were shut and locked behind them to allow the princesses to relax for their hours of being pampered and waded on. Sol stepped into the warm bath her ears drawing back as she slid like a water-pony into the tub. "Ohh this feels so good on my body…" Luna slid in behind her with less grace but flopped onto the bench that lined the rim of the bath. "Tell me about it, my hooves needed this after all the running today!" Luna shut her eyes as Celestia waded her way into the warm, steaming water last. "Now Sol about your performance today. I know your flying is less than graceful, however i have had the rings reinforced to prevent another accident and also lowered so you can raise your head and still make this look good." Sol stared and then turned away hanging her hooves over the side of the tub in utter boredom, she shut her eyes and stretched out her front legs then stopped as a mist began to form at the base of the high standing tub in front of her vision then made a figure that solidified into a small purple pony who had burning yellow eyes and a dirt brown made that was curled into small ringlets and Sol hissed through her teeth in a hushed whisper. "MistyHoof i told you to stay home!" Luna looked over hearing her sister speaking but when she leaned over the tub, she saw no pony there making her look away. "I know Solly but i missed you and i was lonely!" The filly bounced around in a circle making the black mare smile. "You've been lonely a lot lately mist, you ok?" The filly gave a nod but she ran off and vanished once again into the shadows as Luna nudged Sol as Celestia was glaring. "Solarwing you should really pay attention! Mom and dad would want this perfect!" Sol looked away, off in the direction her friend had run as Celestia nagged her peace. Yet Luna sat staring at Sol, this hadn't been the first time Sol had talked to the air like that. Something was wrong with her sister but yet Sol denied everything when she was questioned, Luna looked away as Sol looked at her. Something wasn't right with this, and for Sol's sake she was willing to risk Sol's trust to her, and enter her dreams to find out who this MistyHoof was. 


	4. Chapter 4

The spa day for the princesses lasted for a few hours before Luna and Sol followed Celestia from the huge building and Luna gave a huge stretch. "That was a well needed thing, my poor wings were cramping."

Sol rolled her eyes a little annoyed but nodded in a silent agreement so Celestia wouldn't yell at her more about being rude and snapping at her sister.

"Ok now we need to head home so you can get some rest before noon Solarwing." Celestia looked back at Sol who looked up and by the suns position noon was about an hour away, so again she nodded and walked with her sisters home but she was lost in thought. Misty had never shown up in public like that and she could have gotten hurt, she needed a talking to so Sol picked up the pace her hooves thumping against the ground her pacing full of worry. When they arrived home Sol nearly ran up to her room in the dark tower and shut her door locking it as well before she thumped down against her bed. "Misty come here.." Sol laid down as the dark blue mist began to form revealing the small filly her mane messy as if she had been sleeping as she parted her jaws in a yawn.

"What did, i was sleeping." The small see through filly stretched each of her legs in turn shaking off her purple coat.

"Why did you follow me to the spa today, you know its to dangerous.." Sol laid her head against her hooves watching the filly whose eyes fell to the ground as she spoke.

"Im sorry, you just never play with me like you used to."

Luna walked past her sisters tower and let her ears perk up as she heard voices coming from the tower, it was Sol and she sounded like she was carrying on a conversation. Luna flew swiftly and silently up to the door then landed gently pressing an ear to the door to listen.

"I know Misty im sorry i dont play with you, but i have duties now that i'm healed. Im always here though, if you ever need me little filly." Sol smiled as the filly bounced around in circles happily her brown mane becoming more of a mess.

Luna shut her eyes, again with that name. Who on earth was Sol talking to Luna used to her magic to gently pick the lock and open the door just a crack to see inside and she watched her sister, whose eyes were no longer red but a burning yellow with snake like slits a huge form of a black gas, like the kind that made up Luna's mane after her Nightmare Moon transformation, was enveloping her body as she breathed in the gas. Luna stood paralyzed at what she was seeing, had the same gas that turned her into that monster stuck around and was trying to host upon Solarwings body next? Was her mind and heart really that weak from the accident? Luna shook her head trying to clear it and watched as Sol turned her head using her magic to bring her brush close to her body and made the motions of brushing a mane against the gas around her body.

"Sit still Misty, lets get you all brushed out and looking nice. You look like you slept well though, what did you dream about?" Sol laid in her bed the filly in between her front legs smiling as her idol brushed out her mane slowly and gently making her a bit drowsy once again.

"It was a good dream, i dreamt that Luna and Celestia went away for a long time and we got to play inside the castle and in all the fun rooms they wouldn't let us normally go into." Sol gave a soft smile as the filly in her legs went on with sparkling eyes about her dream, she couldn't help but feel happy at the little ones presence. Something about MistyHoof just made her so happy and she could never explain it, setting the brush aside she laid her head down beside the young mare's and shut her eyes.

"Sister?"

"Yes, Misty?"

Luna watched as Sol set the brush down and laid her head beside her front legs which looked to be wrapped around something, like a small package the mist's allusion was making in her head and she said the name again. Luna backed away from the door to think, she talked to nightmare moon who offered her power control and love by all the ponies, she felt dark and lost in the presence of her though, Sol seemed calm and happy so the mist's evil must have learned from past mistakes and was trying something new on the poor mares fragile mind and heart.

"I love you sissy, stay with me forever?" Sol gave a smile as she pressed her nose to the young fillies.

"I'll stay as long as i can, for now i'm tired lets sleep.." Sol shut her eyes and Luna watched as the mist took form of what looked like Nightmare Moon's body as the tall mist mare wrapped around the sleeping form of Sol and stroked the gay mist mane of her and said in a cold chilling voice that made Luna violently tremble.

"Yes...Sleep Sol...Sleep…"


End file.
